10 Things that Nico, Grady, and Zora did to CDC
by Badger 2700
Summary: Ever wonder what drives Chad Dylan Cooper crazy. Here's a list of things that Nico, Grady, and Zora have done to drive him crazy. I'll update soon. I Don't own SWAC. Please Review.
1. Chapter 1

10 things that Nico, Grady, and Zora have done to Chad Dylan Cooper.

They have cut his hair.

They have dyed his hair.

They have put pictures of the So Random! cast before Sonny joined the show, all over his dressing room.

They have told him that Mackenzie Falls isn't the #1 drama series anymore.

They have swapped his clothes for hippie clothes.

They have put elephant manure in his shoes.

They've taken his car for a drive and they have crashed it.

They've convinced him to take them to Giraffe's on Ice.

They've called him Chip- drama pants.

They've replaced all of the things in his dressing room with stuff from So- Random.


	2. Cut Chad's hair

#1 Cut Chad's hair

"Zora, are you sure this is where Chad gets his hair done at?" said Nico. "Yes, now remember he always gets his hair done by Dick." said Zora.

Nico quickly went up to Dick, who happened to look a lot like Nico. He tapped Dick on the shoulder and said "Hey, Dick your shift got cut in half so I'm taking over." Dick quickly left the salon and drove off in his silver Ferrari.

Zora quickly turned to Grady and said "Replace the receptionist." He quickly tapped the receptionist on the shoulder and said "Your shift got shortened, so I'm taking over." The receptionist quickly left the salon and drove off in her black Mustang.

Zora saw Chad's blue Prius pull up and park. She quickly signaled to Nico and Grady that Chad was here.

10 minutes later, Chad walked in and Nico quickly said "Hello Chad, I can take you right now." Chad walked over to where Nico was standing and Nico began cutting Chad's hair."

An hour later Chad walked out of the salon with a Mohawk.


	3. Dye Chad's hair

#2 Chad's hair dyed

When Chad's hair grew back, he decided to let his hair stylist cut his hair, but he dyed his own hair.

"Zora, are you sure this is going to work?" said Nico. "Yes it is, he hates pink, so he's going to have pink hair." said Zora.

5 minutes later, they were at his dressing room. Zora quickly put on a pair of rubber gloves and opened Chad's dressing room.

Nico snuck into Chad's bathroom and switched Chad's Garnier Fructis Colar5 Guard shampoo with a green bottle of hot pink hair dye.

1 hour later a very loud girlish scream echoed through the halls of Condor Studios, and for eight weeks, Chad had to wear a fedora, in order to hide the fact that he had pink hair.


	4. Pictures

#3 Put pictures of the So Random! Cast in Chad's dressing room.

"Zora, are you sure this is Chad's dressing room and are you positive he's at Mackenzie Falls rehearsal?" asked Nico. "Yes and yes." said Zora.

" Here's the plan, Grady keep watch and if anyone comes down the halls sing " Chad's Awesome Song" loudly. Me and Nico will go in and switch the pictures around." said Zora.

One minute later, Zora and Nico were in Chad's dressing room. Zora took pictures of the So Random! cast before Sonny came on the show out of her bag.

Nico took all of the Chad pictures off the wall and put the Tawni and Mandy pictureson the wall, Zora took the Mackenzie Falls pictures off the wall and put So Random! pictures on the wall, Zora and Nico finally took Chad's gigantic poster off the wall and put a gigantic poster of Nico and Grady on the wall.

They bolted out of Chad's dressing room and hid behind a large potted plant with Grady. 10 minutes later Chad entered his dressing room and screamed like a girl.


	5. Ratings

#4 Tell Chad that Mackenzie Falls isn't the #1 drama series.

"This is going to be so funny to see." said Grady. "Oh, it's going to be for sure." said Zora. "Yeah, I mean when has one of our pranks gone wrong." said Nico. "OK, here's the plan. I'm holding a piece of paper that has the ratings for this week on it, but I switched the Mackenzie Falls spot with Degrassi." said Zora.

10 minutes later, Chad entered the cafeteria. Zora quickly walked up to Chad and said "Here are the ratings for this week. You should look at it." Chad took the piece of paper and screamed " NOOO! Mackenzie Falls is, and has to be #1. Stupid Degrassi."


	6. Clothes

#5 Swap Chad's clothes

Zora and Nico quickly ran into the Condor Studios wardrobe department and grabbed some light blue hippie clothes that was Chad's size. They grabbed the clothes and ran out of the wardrobe department, so that they could meet Grady at Chad's dressing room.

They burst into Chad's dressing room. His clothes were hung neatly on a rack. They quickly swapped the clothes, and stuffed Chad's clothes under their own clothes, then they ran out of his dressing room.

Chad came in a minute later and shrieked. 10 minutes later he came out of his dressing room wearing a light blue "Peace On Earth" T-shirt, ripped jeans, a peace sign necklace, and a blue bandana on his head.


	7. Elephant Manure

#6 Put elephant manure in Chad's shoes

"Zora, are you sure that this is going to work?" said Nico. "Yes Nico this is going to work. We've been to Chad's dressing room before and when we're done we spray Chad's cologne and then we leave. Easy." said Zora.

By now, they had reached Chad's dressing room. Zora put on a pair of gloves from a So Random! sketch and opened the door. Of course, it was 6 in the morning, so Chad wasn't there yet.

Nico, Grady, Zora all entered Chad's dressing room and began filling every pair of Chad's shoes with elephant manure that was left over from Celebrity Practical Joke'd.

After they were done filling Chad's shoes with elephant manure, Zora sprayed Chad's cologne which was: Someday by Justin Bieber in Chad's dressing room. They all left.

2 hours later, Zora and Nico were in the vent over Chad's dressing room. At exactly 8:10, Chad walked into his dressing selected a Mackenzie Falls uniform from his clothing rack, went into his changing room to put it on, and finally came out and put on a pair of shoes that happened to be filled with elephant manure.

When Chad stepped into the shoes, he squealed like a girl. "Skyler, get in here." screamed Chad. 10 seconds later Skyler entered Chad's dressing room. Chad looked at Sjyler and said " Can I borrow a pair of shoes?". Chad eneded up wearing a pair of Skyler's shoes to rehearsal and while filming Mackenzie Falls.


	8. Crash

#7 Take Chad's car for a drive and crash it.

"Oh, hey Chasity" said Nico. "Hi, is there anything I can do for you?" said Chasity. "Well me and a couple of my friends were going to take C.D.C's car for a drive, do you think he will mind?" said Nico. "Well he probably won't mind if I go with you guys to make sure nothing happens to his car." said Chasity.

Ten minutes later Chasity, Nico, Grady, and Zora were walking towards Chad's new silver Pontiac Carrera. When they got there, Chasity handed Nico the car keys. He unlocked the car doors and got in the driver's seat, Grady got into the passenger seat, and Chasity and Zora.

Nico started the engine and in less than a minute, they were away from Condor Studios. He turned on the radio and "Swag It Up" by Zendaya was on. Nico was so absorbed in listening to Zendaya, that he didn't realize that he haad turned and was now driving on the sidewalk. He turned again and crashed Chad's new silver Pontiac Carrera into a metal fence.

**Meanwhile:**

Chad was in his dressing room when his phone raang. "Hello?" said Chad. "Hello is this Chad Dylan Cooper." said the person on the other end. "Yes this is Chad Dylan Cooper." said Chad. "Well, Nico Harris, Grady Mitchell, Zora Lancaster, and Chasity Ann Dewitt were driving your car and it appears that they crashed into a metal fence, near Vine Street and Melrose Avenue. There being taken to the Orange County Downtown Hospital. Please report to the said hospital now." said the person on the other end.

**With Nico: **

Zora turned to Chasity and asked "Do you think Chad will mind?" Chasity nodded her head. Soon the ambulance was there and it turned out that Nico had lost a tooth and his license, Grady had a concussion, Chasity had a broken nose, and Zora had a broken nose.

When the ambulance came to the hospital, Zora saw a glimpse of Chad in the waiting room. Of course as she expected Chad wasn't happy that Twiddle Dee, Twiddle Dum, Evil Elf Girl, and Chasity had crashed his car.


	9. Giraffes On Ice

#8 Convince Chad to go to Giraffe's on Ice

" Zora, are you sure this is going to work?" asked Nico. " Yes, this is going to work. Nico, you have to pretend to be a little kid whose parents can't take him to Giraffe's on Ice, and me and Grady will be hiding in Chad's new blue Porsche." said Zora.

15 minutes later, Nico was dressed as a little kid. As he walked down the hallway, he spoke into his cellphone using a little boy voice, " But mommy, It's the greatest movie ever, C.D.C's in it and I'm a huge fan. Please let me see it. I hope you're going into retirement soon. Bye." Chad overheard Nico's discussion, "Awww…You're so cute and you're a fan. I'll take you wherever you want." said Chad. "Thanks . Can you take me to Giraffes On Ice?" said Nico. Chad looked schocked and said " Yeah, I'll take you."

10 minutes later, Chad and Nico were in Chad's car listening to ABC by the Jackson 5. Soon enough, they were in the parking lot next to the Giraffes on Ice building. Chad, Nico, Zora, and Grady stepped out of Chad's car and walked into the building. As soon as they entered the building, Chad screamed like a girl.

At the studio, Nico and Grady told Zora that Chad was going to need 8 months of therapy.


	10. Chipdrama pants

#9 Call Chad "Chip-drama pants."

"OK, guys this is easy. All we have to do is run into Chad in the halls or anywhere really and call him Chip-drama pants." said Zora. "Got it." said Nico and Grady.

10 minutes later, Chad strutted down the hallway. Zora quickly walked up to Chad and said " Hi, Chip-drama pants." Chad looked at her and said " Don't call me that. Twiddle Dee and Twiddle Dum call me that a lot, and I don't need you, Blondie, Miss Sonshine, and my cast calling me that too." Chad quickly left before Zora could say anything else.


	11. New Couch?

#10 Replace the things in Chad's dressing with stuff from So Random!

"Zora, are you sure about this?" said Grady. "Yes, I'm sure about this. We just have to take stuff from Chad's dressing room and put it where we got the replacement stuff. Oh and we mark the places with masking tape" said Zora.

Zora entered Chad's dressing room, looked at Chad's couch, grabbed the roll of masking tape, put a piece of tape under the couch, and said "We can replace it, with the couch from the Prop House." Nico and Grady nodded and came back 10 minutes later with the couch from the Prop House. They took Chad's couch into the hallway and put the Prop House couch in Chad's dressing room and moved Chad's couch over to the Prop House while Zora posted a "Do Not Enter. Refurbishings in Progress." sign on the door.

Nico and Grady came back and Zora looked at Chad's table and chair by his mirror, put a piece of tape under it and said " We can replace it with Tawni's." Both boys nodded, took out the table and chair, came back 15 minutes later with Tawni's and made the switch.

Finally Zora pointed to Chad's dressing room and said "Replace it with yours." Once again, Nico and Grady took the with their curtains and made the witch.

Nico, Grady, Zora stood back to admire their work and Zora said "Oh, one more thing." She quickly took a perfume bottle out of her pocket and dumped what was left on the floor of Chad's dressing room. They took off the refurbishing sign and left.

One hour later Nico, Grady, Zora, and Tawni heard a girlish scream from Chad's dressing room and Sonny texted them asking when they got a new couch.

The End.


End file.
